Dailus
Dailus is a member of the Elite 4. He appeared in Chapter 3 along some of his Pokémon, introducing himself as Leonard at first to hide his identity. Appearance A man around 31 with long red hair and light gray eyes under black-rimmed glasses. Half-ponytail, bangs held back by a stiff black hairband. When he appeared, he was wearing a light purple button-up shirt, under a light beige loose cardigan of the kind that doesn’t close, long enough to reach his knees and thin enough that one might confuse it for a scarf at first glance until seeing the loose collar. He also had normal black jeans and dark brown hiking shoes, along a white scarf around his neck with only one visible end on the right, and a black string necklace loose enough that the shimmering white stone on its middle was at the height of his chest. He carried on his right side a dark brown trainer bag, the strap resting on his left shoulder. In official appearances as member of the E4, Dailus dyes his hair a more vibrant red with orange and yellow highlights and wears aviator goggles. His clothes are reminiscent of a pilot's uniform, along with a cape that has a fluffy white collar added over the dark blue and golden suit, and white gloves. Personality Dailus is the kind that only does things for his own amusement. He's attractive and he knows it, and isn't above using it to his advantage whenever he can. Very laid-back, and while he can be easy to annoy, it's extremely difficult to get him to be serious; even during battles he tends to not give it his all, and doesn't mind if it makes him lose. However, when he snaps, he can show a power and ruthlessness that'd make anyone run away for their lives. He has a way with words and is extremely good at lying and planning, and has a habit of stealing wallets from the people he dislikes that he hasn't gotten around to getting rid of yet. In a way, his way of acting and preferences are a way to compensate after the hardships he had to endure when he was younger and on the run, when having long hair or loose clothing was just giving enemies more places they can grab to use against him. As the Flying-type specialist of the E4, he's the one that breeds and raises the Tropius League members use to move around the region. His battle team is Hawlucha, Gliscor, Talonflame, Togekiss, Salamence, and Skarmory. Role Dailus first appeared with Soimar in the Lifferoad side of Day 13. They had been having a training session intense enough to scare away all the wild Pokémon in the area, and were in the middle of a lawless battle when they crossed paths with the group. Dailus immediately tried to distract them from finding out, offering a battle; Chompers and Sine accepted, while Emil refused and went on ahead. After losing the battle and witnessing Emil's transformation after he got defeated by a Tauros, curious about the shifters and their link to something he had been researching, Dailus proposed to head to the Pokémon Center for an exchange of information. After hearing about the group, Dailus told them about Fragment, and the two heroes that defeated them 50 years ago, John and Addis. He theorized that Addis had been a shifter, that Fragment's goal had been the capture and research of shifter abilities, and that Legendary Pokémon were somehow involved in the group's situation. After the talk, he and Soimar told the group where to find the current Champion, Lakris, since as John's daughter she could tell them more. Pokémon Togekiss One of Dailus' battle Pokémon, and the one he lets out the most to ride. Togekiss has a mellow disposition and doesn't like conflict, so they'll try to prevent any discussion from escalating as much as they can. Sort of vain, they'll show no hesitation in getting down and dirty during battles, but will spend a good chuck of time preening the moment things calm down enough. Tropicana A female Tropius with the HM moves Fly, Rock Smash, Cut, and Strength. Not a member of Dailus' battle team, but one of the Tropius League members can rent. Trivia * Dailus' name comes from Daedalus. * He was born in the Orre region. * He and Soimar met when they were kids in the streets, and decided to stick together to have a higher chance of survival. They became notorious thieves, until one day they almost got captured and decided to disappear from the region, traveling to Lamorak. They still like to do all-out training sessions where there are no rules and the Pokémon can even attack the trainers, to not get too rusty. * Coming from a lawless place where he could get attacked at any time, he became very good at hand-to-hand combat. He's not as strong or adept at it as Soimar, but he can easily win fights against people who haven't been trained in it. * While in Orre, he and Soimar used fake names. They started using their real names again after arriving at Lamorak and deciding to try and stay on the right side of the law. * His entire team's theme is basically "which Pokémon and moves would give Soimar the most trouble in battle". Somehow, he makes it work against other trainers too, enough to retain his position as E4. * He's the only E4 with a title.Category:E4 Category:NPC